sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Kryo
This article is about Dark Kryo, the manifestation of The Voice of the Fivvers. For more information about The Voice, go to The Voice of the Fivvers wiki page. "Fire? You think you can harm me with fire? I destroy souls... send them to the burning depths of the Fivvers. Puny mortals! Kneel before your one true master, the lord of the dark realm!" '' ''-- Dark Kryo to Krysten Taragon in ''The Krait: Voice of the Fivvers '''Dark Kryo' is the ageless, ageless, immortal bodily manifestation of the Voice of the Fivvers. Created by R.M. Hunter and role-played on Fanfiction.net, he appears on the Sonic OC RolePlay Station. He plays the role of Kryo Dolofonos' transformation stage, as well as the nemesis to all forces of justice. Physical Appearance Dark Kryo is both a manifestation of The Voice of the Fivvers and a transformation stage for Kryo Dolofonos. As a result, his body changes form to somewhat match both of their forms. During the transformation stage, Kryo appears to grow taller, usually to a height of about 4 feet, but sometimes stretching even a few inches more. Because of the stretching, his many chest scars appear to rip open into huge cuts through which one can see both his organic and cybernetic components. The skin on Kryo's arms and legs is litterally ripped open, showing his muscles which appear to be black and completely mauled. His neck scar grows as well until it looks like his head is hanging to one side, as though broken by a noose. Kryo's eyes' pupils grow to about twenty times their normal size, literally pushing the whites of his eyes out through their sockets. His teeth grow to a length of 4 inches, as do his claws. His fur changes into a field of spiky needles. As if his transformation wasn't disturbing enough, Dark Kryo has blood flow out of his eyes, off his teeth, and down from his shredded arms and legs. The blood is bright crimson, like that of a freshly-slain child. An alternate manifestation of Dark Kryo appears to be very similar to Kryo's normal form, however in this form he is shown to be completely unarmed, wearing a cloak made out of what appears to be black sand. Dark Kryo can materialize or de-materialize the cloak at any time. Under the cloak he wears a one-piece armored infiltrator suit that protects his whole body from nearly any attack but does not restrict movement. Description Personality Dark Kryo is in part controlled by the will of Kryo Dolofonos and The Voice of the Fivvers. His actions mimic both's personality, not as though either is fighting for control, but they work as a team to accomplish their tasks. Dark Kryo is unnecessarily violent, intruding, intimidating, demanding, and extremely fearsome. He appears to want nothing more than to serve his one true master, The Voice of the Fivvers. His only goal in existence is to destroy the forces of good, so that evil may reign. The 'forces of good' as he defines them are those who seek world peace, an end to enslavement, or any other diety (such as Sol) that opposes The Voice. All other beings are seen as inferior. The only way Dark Kryo is kept from destroying his friends is by Kryo's intercession. At this stage, Dark Kryo is devoid of compassion and mercy. Any creature that he comes in contact with he will attempt to possess. The gateway of this possession is simple; a single glance at Dark Kryo will trigger the possession state. It may even be enough for The Voice to take control of the creature, transforming them into an instrument of destruction. Combat Skills * Kryo's Combat Skills - Dark Kryo retains all of Kryo Dolofonos' combat skills * Divine Power of the Fivvers - More information in the 'powers' topic Strengths Dark Kryo's only real strength is his plethora of powers, granted to him by The Voice. His powers make him nearly indestructible, although using them takes a toll on Kryo's already weak body. The Voice usually grants healing to Kryo after the transformation stage goes back to normal, but said healing can take a while. Weaknesses Dark Kryo has only one weakness: although he is ageless, he cannot be sustained forever. The duration in which Kryo can be transformed into Dark Kryo is directly proportional to Kryo's mental state, which in some cases is quite poor. Kryo will change back to his normal state after several minutes of his Fivver manifestation. His physical state after the transformation ends is also proportional to the amount of Fivver power that he uses during the transformation state, though as stated before, The Voice usually heals him. Powers Dark Kryo possesses the Divine Power of the Fivvers. The base for these powers is an energy form known as 'Dark Energy' or 'Fivver Breath', though the former is used more often. Dark Kryo can manipulate dark energy into unlimited forms, melee weapons, shields, beams, projectiles, etc. The most common uses of his dark energy are stated here, from lowest power to highest: * DE Beam - A simple beam of dark energy. More like a Kamehameha than a laser, Dark Kryo shoots this beam out of a dark energy source that he forms in between his hands. The attack takes nearly no time to power up and drains his power very slightly. * Phase Movement - Dark Kryo can phase through walls and obstacles by de-materializing himself, traveling as a mass of invisible energy, and re-materializing himself. Although it appears to be a form of teleportation, in all reality he just turns invisible and walks to his destination. This drains his power by a large margin, therefore he uses it very infrequently. * DE Shield - An impenetrable shield that can protect Dark Kryo or other creatures or objects for an indefinite amount of time. Dark Kryo can place several shields in rapid succession, however he is not able to fire when his shield is blocking his line of fire. The shields take a marginal amount of energy to produce. * DE Cloud - Basically a large mass of dark energy that blankets the skies. Dark Kryo can use this energy cloud as a power source, making his attacks charge up more quickly. He can only use this type of power when in sync with The Voice (i.e. The Voice deems it necessary). * Darkening - The dark energy equivalent to lightning, darkening bolts shoot out from a dark energy cloud. Any direct or near-direct hit will kill instantly. The DE Cloud flashes red before releasing a bolt of Darkening. Normal Darkening has no power drain effect on either the cloud or Dark Kryo himself. * DE Force Field - A much more effective version of the DE Shield, the DE Force Field can protect a large area for an indefinite amount of time. Any direct contact with the field from outside causes instant diffusion. Similar to the DE Shield, Dark Kryo cannot fire when the DE Force Field is in his way. It also takes a considerable amount of time to charge up, but not so if Dark Kryo has access to a DE Cloud. Because it is so massive, this move takes considerable amounts of energy to produce. * DE Spear - Projectiles of Darkening that Kryo can fire in rapid succession. They have the same effect as Darkening but have much more precision. These bolts drain the DE Cloud's power. * DE Blast - Usually this attack ends the battle instantly. Dark Kryo creates a hyper-dense ball of DE and then hurls it at his opponents. Upon impact with anything, the ball explodes into a huge blast, the radius of which is proportional to the time Dark Kryo spends building it. This blast can only be cancelled by another diety or supernatural force, such as Shadow's Chaos Blast. The blast takes up a massive amount of energy and is usually Dark Kryo's last resort. History Birth of Dark Kryo Dark Kryo is not timeless; he had a beginning point. When Kryo was about seventeen he began to dabble in the arts of demonic worship, and somehow through this practice, opened up a gateway to the dimension in which The Voice resided. At first The Voice was displeased at being awakened and planned to kill Kryo, but when Kryo fully dedicated his life to The Voice, it entered Kryo's heart and granted him the power of transformation into Dark Kryo. The Voice also granted him the power of demonic possession, a force that Kryo usually takes for granted. Dark Kryo only exists if both The Voice and The Vessel (Kryo) agree on these terms. Relationships Kryo Dolofonos Since Dark Kryo is basically Kryo's body, the latter provides, feeds, and takes care of the former. Dark Kryo and Kryo share a mutual relationship, as neither can reach their full potential without the other. Both are submissive to The Voice. The Voice of the Fivvers Dark Kryo pledges unwavering loyalty to The Voice of the Fivvers, as Dark Kryo is basically a bodily manifestation of The Voice. He uses a part of Jesus' prayer, "Not my will, but Thine be done" as his pledge of allegiance to The Voice. Trivia * Dark Kryo confronts The Krait for the first time in The Krait: Death Trap, the first book in the series. In the entire series he is completely destroyed, as Kryo's body is separated from The Voice. * Although Dark Kryo was destroyed in the final book of The Krait series, he still appears on the RolePlay station when Kryo feels the need to use the power. * Dark Kryo's own blood seems to be a mauve color, but the blood that flows from his eyes, claws, and teeth is crimson. * Surprisingly, Kryo appears the same way he did before the transformation after Dark Kryo's time ends. The effects of Dark Kryo ravages Kryo's mind, though Kryo can use his drugs to counter these effects.